Death Silence
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Horatio has forgotten an important date and Calleigh is giving him the silent treatment. This is the start of a continuing story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

DEATH SILENCE

**DEATH SILENCE**.

Chapter 1.

18th of February.

"Calleigh, please talk to me" Horatio begged, knowing that she wouldn't since she was angry with him and he didn't get why.

Calleigh turned her back on him and walked into the DNA lab to Ryan and Natalia.

Horatio sighed, it had been this way for the last four days, and he tried to figure out why, but it was impossible.

"Solving crimes is easier than to figure out a woman" he thought and went up to his office.

"So are you at all gonna tell him why you're mad at him" Natalia asked.

"No, do you think I should?" said Calleigh.

"Nah, let him figure it out" said Natalia and smiled.

"I don't get you wimen, why can't you just tell a man what is wrong instead of torturing us like that" said Eric.

"This way is more fun" said Calleigh and giggled.

"No it's mean, plus the longer you're holding back on Horatio, the more miserable he will be and then he will start to yell on us for no reason" said Eric frustrated.

"That is not my problem, since it is his fault in the first place, if he want things to change he gotto make up for what he did" said Calleigh determined.

"You can't be serious" said Eric.

"Oh, but I am, now give me my DNA results so I can get back to work" she said.

Eric handed her the paper and she left.

"Can you believe that" said Eric.

"After what he did yes" said Natalia since she knew.

"You mean you know, tell me" said Eric.

"Of course I know, wimen talk about everything, and no I won't tell you since you will go right to H" said Natalia.

"Was it really that bad" Eric asked.

"It was, now get back to work" said Natalia.

He nodded and left.

Calleigh sat in her office looking at a picture of Horatio thinking "How could you forget about the anniversary of our first date, is it not that important for you" she thought as silent tears of sadness landed on her desk.

She felt angry, sad and confused since she had always thought he loved her as much as she loved him, but if he has forgotten about the anniversary she could be wrong.

It hurt her to think that he might not care for her at all, but she couldn't believe that, since he always treated her so well. But he still should have remember about their anniversary it was after all on Valentines day, how hard could it be.

As an act of anger she threw the picture of him against the wall, the glass shattered much like her broken heart as she once again broke down in tears.

Horatio sat in his office trying once again to get to the bottom of Calleighs anger, but couldn't. He hadn't forgotten about any dates since her birthday wasn't until another ten days. He sighed and shook his head and went to find her.

Horatio knocked on Calleighs office door and entered.

Calleigh was still crying, then he saw the picture of him self against the shattered glass on the floor and said: Calleigh whatever I did I'm really sorry.

"Ya don't even know it do ya" she said hurt.

"Uh no, can you please tell me" he said still confused.

"Just leave me alone, I don't wanto see you right now" she said still hurt.

"Calleigh, please" he tried.

"I can't believe that after all these years I mean nothing to you" she said.

Horatio was shocked, how could she even say that, so he said: How can you even say that, you know it isn't true.

"Then how come you forgot" she said.

"What was it I was supposed to remember" he said and thought "At least I know I forgot something, but what".

"As I said since you can't remember I obviously don't matter, so just go and stay out until you remember, I don't wanna see you" she said and threw a photo at him, as the glass shattered he saw the photo it was of the two of them.

Horatio took up the photo and looked at her, she was shaking and angry tears found their way from her eyes to her desk. Horatio looked right into her eyes they were filled with anger and disappointment, his eyes begged: Please tell me what I did so I can make it right, I can't stand that you're mad at me.

"Just go and leave me alone" she begged as she felt she was falling a part again and she would rather do it alone than in front of him.

Horatio sighed and left her wondering how he was going to make it right. As he walked away from her office he could hear her soft, sad cries, it was heartbreaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**21st of February**

The ice front was growing between Calleigh and Horatio, and the whole lab was expecting a war could brake out any second. Until now there had only been a silent war with no talking and hateful and angry looks, and they were both great at it.

Calleigh was walking out of the break room with a coop of coffee while Horatio was walking in, eyes in some documents not seeing where he was going and walked right into her causing the coffee to spill out on her light blue blouse.

"Horatio, what the hell, I have to be in court in less then a hour, and thanks to you now I got nothing to wear" said Calleigh angrily.

"It's not like I was the only one that wasn't looking" Horatio defended him self.

"Are you blaming this on me?" she asked.

"On us both" he said and added: So how are you?

"Nunna ya bloody business" she said still angry about the blouse.

"Jeez I was just asking" he said.

"Just stay away from me ok" she said and walked towards her office.

Horatio was watching her from behind, he got shocked when she said in a sharp tone "Will ya please stop staring at me.

Horatio just sighed, he missed his happy, cheerful Calleigh, since he really hated to argue with her.

Calleigh got back from court, her head was aching like it always did when she had been in court and she hated it. She walked into her office and sat down and sat down by her desk when she saw the box of aspirin on it. She smiled since she knew the only one that could have put it there was Horatio. Even if she was still mad at him it was kinda sweet. She swallowed a few and turned on her laptop and saw the background picture, it was her and Horatio.

How come she could miss him so bad, even though she was mad at him. She even felt she needed him badly. She closed her eyes and wondered if he would ever remember about the forgotten anniversary and if he was going to forget about her birthday to. She sighed, rubbed her neck before she started to work.

Later that night Horatio was walking into the wardrobe to change before he went home. Then he spotted Calleigh changing, and getting her self all pretty.

He was wondering who she was getting all dressed up for and went over and asked: So where are you going?

"A dinner date" she said and combed her hair.

"With whom?" he asked curiously and with a bit of jealousy, wondering who was taking his girl out for dinner.

"I don't see why that is any of you concern" she said and closed the locker before she locked it.

"As long as you're my girl I think I have the right to know who you're seeing" he said.

"I have the right to see whomever I want without your permission" she said a bit annoyed.

"As long as it is not another man" he said.

"As a matter a fact it is" she replied.

"So you're seeing a another man behind my back, that's nice" said Horatio angrily.

"How can you accuse me of that, you know I'm NOT like THAT" she said both hurt and frustrated that he would even think that.

"But you just said that you're having a dinner date with another man, what am I supposed to think" said Horatio.

"You know I thought you both loved and trusted me, I guess I was wrong, and for the record I'm having dinner with my dad" she said and left, tears were coming from her eyes as she run towards her car.

"Don't I feel like a bloody idiot" he thought.

Horatio felt like he all he did was messing up more and more. For a short moment he wondered if he was going to follow her, but he figured if he did that she would be right in he not trusting her so he sighed and went home instead.

Calleigh found her father at the restaurant, gave him a peck the check and sat down.

Kendall looked at his daughter, she looked both sad and tired, and her face looked grimy like she had been crying so he asked: Lamb-chop are you ok?

"Yes daddy" she said in a girlish tone.

But he can see that she was lying so he said: Young lady, you know you can't lie to me so tell me what's wrong.

"It's Horatio, he forgot our anniversary" she said sadly.

Kendall know how important these things were for wimen and asked: Did he at least make up for it?

"No, he doesn't even know what he did wrong, and he hurt me right before I came here to" said Calleigh.

"What did he do?" Kendall asked and Calleigh explained.

"I see" said Kendall as they ordered their food and drinks.

"Daddy, do you think he will make it right" Calleigh asked.

"Yes lamb-chop I do" said Kendall and added: He probably feeling like a fool right now.

Calleigh smiled, somehow her father always made her cheer up, even the times he had mad a mess of things.

"Thanks dad" she said.

"You really love him, don't ya?" Kendall asked.

"I do, I really do" she said.

"He's a great man" said Kendall since he always thought so.

"But" said Calleigh.

"But why did you have to fall for a an that is twice as old as you?" he asked.

"Since he's the greatest man in the world, and even if I'm angry at him at the moment, I really love him, and to me his age don't matter" she said dreamily.

Kendall just shook his head and sighed, when Calleigh fell in love with someone her head was always in the clouds, he just hope that Horatio would make up for what he did so she wouldn't end up with a broken heart again. Then the dinner was served so they put the talking away for a while to talk.

That night Calleigh lay in bed thinking as the soft, cold wind from outside caressed her breasts. It felt so good. But she still wished Horatio was there kissing her breasts. Kissing his way down to her belly, then take her as a wild storm, before he would gently kiss her and tell her how much he loved her before they both fell a sleep in each others arms.

Calleigh missed not having him there, feeling his warmth and his strong arms around her to feel safe. She felt so alone, sad, and like a piece of her heart was missing without him there. She shivered from the cold and because she was crying since he was not there.

Calleigh pulled the quilt around her self to feel warmer, but it was not the same, something was missing and that something was him.

Calleigh startled when her phone on the nightstand was vibrating because of a message, she opened it and read: Sweetheart, I know you're probably still mad at me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for that thing earlier today. Hope the aspirin got ride of your headache. Just wanted to wish you sweet dreams my love. See you bright and early. Horatio.

Calleigh smiled and wondered how he could always remember how she got a headache in court, but not their anniversary. But on the other hand the aspirin showed how well he actually knew her and the gesture was kinda sweet, so she wrote back: Horatio, thanks for the aspirin, my head is much better, but don't take this message as any sigh that I have forgiven you, since I'm still angry and hurt by your actions. Calleigh.

Horatio read the message with a little smile, at least she was replaying, that was a start, but she was still angry. He looked at the nicely wrapped birthday presents for her. He figured that he'd be better of if he bough her something, she couldn't shoot him for that, well technically she could, but he still wanted to give it a shoot it couldn't hurt. Besides a lot could happen in a week, she might forgive him.

Well that depended of course if he could remember what he had forgotten in the first place. Then he looked at the picture of the two of them and at the calendar next to it and then the pieces suddenly fell to place. He wondered of all the stupid things he could forget, why did he have to forget about the anniversary of their first date, specially since it was on Valentines day. No wonder she was upset and hurt. What an idiot he had been.

He had to make this right by her, and it had to be something big, something she didn't expect. Then he knew what it had to be, but he decided to wait until the birthday to surprise her.

"Oh my beloved Calleigh how could I forget when I love you so much" he thought and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**28****th**** of February.**

"Natalia, have you seen Calleigh?" Horatio asked since he couldn't find her anywhere.

"She has the day of because of her birthday she didn't tell you?" Natalia asked in surprise.

"If I knew would I ask for her, any idea where I can find her, it's important" said Horatio.

"Probably at home, and don't disappoint her again" said Natalia.

"Believe me I won't, that's why I need to find her" he said.

"Ok, tell you what, I'll call her and ask" said Natalia.

Natalia dialed the number, got Calleigh in the other end and said: Hey Call, happy birthday.

"Hey Nat, thanks, but it's not happy, Horatio hasn't even called, I can't believe he forgot my birthday to" said Calleigh sadly.

"I can't believe he did that, so will you be home all day?" Natalia asked.

"I guess, why?" Calleigh asked.

"I was thinking of coming by later" said Natalia.

"Ok, see you later then" said Calleigh and hang up.

Natalia turned to Horatio and said: She'll be home all day, so take the day of and make this right Horatio, since you have really hurt her.

"I will Natalia, I will, thanks" said Horatio and left.

Natalia hoped he was right, since she was tired of seeing Calleigh sad all the time, it was really depressing.

Calleigh sat at home, she was really sad and she missed Horatio and that he hadn't even called to wish her happy birthday like he used to, she just didn't get it. She put the her head in her hands and started to cry. Then she heard the doorbell and went to open.

Calleigh gasped in surprise when she found Horatio outside and asked: Horatio what are you doing here?

"I couldn't let my girlfriend be alone on her birthday now could I" he said with a warm smile.

"You mean you didn't forget" she said as a smile started to appear on her face.

"Of course I didn't, now will you let me in, some of these are really heavy" he said.

"Sure, what are those" she asked and looked at the tons of bags he was holding.

"Your birthday presents" he said.

"Really, all of them, let me have them then" she said excitedly.

"Would you calm down, I need to give you something else first" he said as he put the bags down and reach for something in his pocket. He then handed her a box. She opened it and found a heart shaped locket. On the back it said the date of their anniversary and inside it was a picture of them. She threw her arms around him and kissed hip tenderly.

A moment later they sat on her coach and she said: So you at last remembered what you forgot.

"I did and I'm sorry it took me so long" he apologized.

"You're forgiven" she said and kissed him passionately, her body ached for him so badly.

"Sweetheart , don't you wanto open ohhhhhh, the rest ohhhhh of ohhh Calliiiii your presents ohhhhh" he growled since she was kissing his neck just on the right spot as she knew it drove him crazy.

"Can't we do it later, right now I just want you" she said as she removed his shirt and kissed him hungrily.

"Ohhhhh" he growled and broke free and tore of her blouse and bra to feed on her breasts like a wild animal. He took her right nipple in his mouth and started to nibble on it while he rubbed her left breast hard with his hand as he pushed her down on the coach.

Ohhhhhhhh, ohhhh, harder, ohhhhhh" she moaned as she arched beneath him. Horatio looked shocked into her green eyes since she didn't usually like it rough. He let his teeth sink into her collarbone as he massaged her breast hardly.

"Ohhhhh, get ohhhh inside me ohhhh" she moaned of pleasure by the treatment he gave her.

He quickly removed their pants and got inside her. Her nails digged into his backside as he made small bite marks into her breasts while they worked ad an unison, two heart beat as one, two bodies finally united, until they both let go and the room was filled with screams of longing and pleasure.

Horatio got slowly of her and asked: Feeling better or are you still sad?

"Much better, you missed me that much huh" she said between her heavy breaths trying to regain controll.

"Sweetheart in all honesty I think you missed me more the way you just wanted it" said Horatio with a smile.

"Maybe so, but you owed me for the anniversary" she said.

"I did, but if that was for the anniversary, that means I have to please you again for today don't I?" he asked.

"You most certainly do" she said and kissed him passionately.

"Everything for you my lady" he said and kissed her hungrily.

A couple of hours later they were both lay in her bed. Her eyes were closed and her head were resting on his chest while her arm was wrapped tightly around his body. His hand were playing gently wit her blonde hair.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, are you sleeping?" he asked.

"No, just resting, why?" she replied.

"Just wondering, that's all" he said with a smile.

"Would you mind if I slept for just a couple of hours?" she asked tiredly.

"No, go a head, I'm not going anywhere" he said.

"Horatio, thanks" she said.

"For what?" he asked since she hadn't opened the rest of her presents yet.

"For the locket and for pleasuring me" she said and looked at him.

"You're welcome sweetheart" he said and kissed her softly before they fell a sleep.

Horatio got woken up by his phone and removed him self slowly not to wake Calleigh and went out in the living room to take it.

"Hello" he said with a sleepy voice.

"Hey Horatio, were you sleeping?" said Eric surprised.

"I was" said Horatio and cleared his throat.

"What did you do, never mind that, so are you two going to be here at 8PM?" Eric asked.

"We are, you included Natalia, Valera, Alexx and the rest?" Horatio asked.

"Of course, everyone will be there, So have you told her yet?" Eric asked.

"No, I haven't, besides she is sleeping and I don't have the heart to wake her yet, and it's a surprise remember" said Horatio.

"She's sleeping to huh, nice going H" said Eric.

"Oh be quiet" said Horatio with a chuckle.

"Ok, see you later" said Eric and hang up.

Horatio shook his head and turned around and saw Calleigh watching him, she was wearing her purple silk bathrobe.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he said.

"So I heard, so where are we going tonight handsome" she asked.

"It's a secret" he said with a sly smile.

"Then how am I supposed to know what to wear?" she asked.

"That will not be a problem" he said and handed her a present. She opened it and found a light blue, low-cut, short sleeved dress, she smiled and said: It's beautiful I love it, to bad I don't have shoes to match.

He handed her another present, it was matching shoes to her new dress, then she remembered something and said: Horatio if I wear this your bite marks will show.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think of that when I bought the dress" he said.

"I guess I can cover them up with something since I really want to wear this" she said and smiled at him.

"Ok, ready for the next" he said, she nodded excitedly.

He handed it to her, it was really heavy, she tore of the paper and found a colt M16A2 rifle. She screamed of joy as she took it out of the box for further examination.

"Horatio, I really, really love it, how did you even know I wanted one of these, I never told you" she said happily as she hold it and aimed.

"Just a lucky guess, I do know you a bit by now, so would you put the toy down for a moment and open the last three" he said and handed her four square presents in different sizes.

Calleigh opened the first one and found the picture of them she has threw at him reframed and said: Thank you handsome, I really missed that on my desk.

"I thought you might since I know how much you love it" he said.

"Yeah it's a great picture, I'm sorry I threw it at you in the first place" she said and looked down.

"No worries, I understand, now open the last two" he said.

She opened the first one and found a neck ledge of with gold with a heart shaped diamond and matching earrings, she gasped of joy, thinking how do he always know what I want with out asking, I'm so wearing these tonight.

Then she opened the last little box and found a silver ring with tiny hearts all around, she looked closer at it and found an engraving inside with both their names and the date. She felt taken of guard, engagement wasn't that a bit fast, they had only been dating for a little over two years, but on the other hand she knew he was the right man for her.

Horatio looked at her face, a mix between shock, scared and confusion and said: Calleigh sweetheart are you ok?

"Does this ring mean?" she couldn't finish.

"If you wanto, only not for long yet. I just thought it was time since I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" he said.

She sighed and said: I feel the same way, but I'm not ready to be married for a while yet ok.

"I know, but don't worry, we have plenty of time" he said before and kissed her before he placed the ring on her finger.

"Horatio would you mind getting a ring to, it's just that" she started but he interrupted: We can do it right now, just get dressed and we will go down at the jewelry store at once.

"You are the most wonderful man in the world" she said and kissed him thankfully before she hit the shower.

An hour later they were sitting at a restaurant when a familiar voice said: If it isn't the happy couple.

"Hey Nat, come join us" said Calleigh and Natalia sat down.

Then she saw the rings and asked: Are you engaged?

"We are" said Horatio.

"Congratulations that is great news, so did you hear?" she said.

"Hear what?" Calleigh asked.

"Ryan and I are expecting" said Natalia happily, they had been trying for ages with no luck, and she was finally pregnant.

"Congratulations and thought we would be the first ones to have a csi baby" Horatio joked.

"Calleigh are you ok?" Natalia asked when she realized that she looked terrified.

Horatio looked at his fiancé, gave her a peck on the check and whispered: Relax, it was only a joke, I know you're not ready yet and I'm a patient man and I'm not in a hurry.

She sighed relived and gave him a kiss before she said: Congrats Nat, so have you told Ryan yet?

"Yes and he's very exited to, now I have to go, see you later" said Natalia.

"Are you sure you wanto wait?" she asked.

"Mhm" he said.

Calleigh looked down, she felt bad since she didn't want a baby right now.

Horatio just kissed her softly and said: It's ok Calleigh I understand.

She smiled at him, happy that she had a man that loved her so much and understood her so well.

Later that night Horatio lead a blind folded Calleigh into a ballroom, he took of the blindfold and said: Surprise.

Calleigh looked around the room it was covered with heart and banners that said: Happy Valentines day.

"You did all this for me" she said happily.

"Sure did, I wanted to give you the anniversary I forgotten" he said which was true.

"Thanks it's the greatest gift you could ever given me" she said and kissed him before she looked over at the rest and smiled thankfully at them.

"You're welcome sweetheart" said Horatio and added: Do you want to dance?

"I do" she said and he took her in his arms as the music started. Calleigh was so extremely happy, she couldn't stop smiling.

The others where watching as Horatio and Calleigh were dancing closely and Natalia said: They are just so perfect for each other.

"They really are" said Ryan and held her closely.

"So did you hear that they are engaged" Natalia said.

"Really, I never thought she say yes if he asked" said Valera surprised.

"Oh but she did, they both have matching rings" said Eric with a smile.

"And a csi baby" said Natalia.

"Honey, are you saying Calleigh's pregnant" Alexx asked surprised.

"No, I am" said Natalia and they all congratulated her.

"She sure looks happy don't she" said Eric, he was referring to Calleigh who had her eyes closed and a smile on her face, while Horatio held her closely.

"Honey, right now she's the happiest woman in the world" said Alexx.

"Then maybe we'll have two csi babies after tonight, since she'll probably thank him plenty for everything he had given her today" said Eric with a smile.

"Nah, it would be to soon for her, but she'll probably thank him plenty" said Natalia.

"Handsome looks like we got an audience, shall we join them?" Calleigh asked.

"Hmmm, if you want to" he replied.

"Nah, I rather stay in your arms dancing all night since I've really missed you the last couple of weeks" she said and smiled at him.

"Then that's what we do, since I missed you to" he said and smiled back at her.

"Thank you for giving me the beat birthday ever" she said happily.

"You're welcome and it's not over yet" he replied.

"I know, but I can't thank you way I want in front of everyone" she said with a giggle.

"Pends on how you were how your planning on thanking me" he said.

"I think you know" she said with a slay smile.

"I got and an idea, but there's plenty of time for that later, for now just let us just dance" he said.

"Horatio will ya hold me closer" she asked.

"Sure me love" he said and gave her a gentle kiss before they kept on dancing.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**Ten months later.**

"Oh, Jason, please be quiet" said Calleigh as she tried to get Ryan and Natalia's baby boy to stop crying. She was taking care of him since Natalia was in court and Ryan was out in the field with Eric.

"Hush little baby don't say word, Calleigh's gonna buy you a mockingbird if that mocking bird , if that mooching won't sing, Calleigh's gonna buy you a diamond ring, if that diamond ring turn brass, Calleigh's gonna buy you a looking glass" Calleigh sang in a soft tone as she kept rocking him until he fall a sleep.

Then she put him back in the baby seat and thought "In eight months I'll be singing that to my own baby". She had been to the doctor the same day to get in confirmed.

Horatio had entered without her noticing and was looking at Calleigh working as she had a half eye on the baby, it was something about that picture.

He walked up to her and asked: So how are you.

"Fine" she said.

"So you like taking care of little Jason huh" he said.

"Mhm, but it will be much more fun with our baby" she said with a smile.

"What did you just say, are you, but I thought you said, so I was careful" he said confused.

"Noting is 100 handsome, and I'm pregnant, and we'll have one of these in eight months, and I'm ready if you are" she said.

"I am, oh yeah I'm gonna be dad" he yelled excited.

"Need I to remind you that you're already a dad you got Kyle remember" she said.

"Yeah, but he's twenty and I wasn't around from the start this is so great" said Horatio with a huge smile.

"Imagine that, we're getting a little Horatio" she said happily.

"Or a Calleigh" he said.

"Nah, it's a tiny Horatio in there I can feel it, but we can make a little Calleigh for him later, since I'd like him have a little sister to play with since I had a lot of fun with my brothers growing up" she said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want that many?" Horatio asked surprised.

"Sure am, don't you, imagine our three little csi's running around in the lab, it will be so cute" said Calleigh and giggled by the thought of it.

"Very, but they will make a mess, sure you want to raise them here" said Horatio.

"Yes I am, just trust me on this ok" said Calleigh.

"I do, amazingly enough I like the idea" said Horatio and kissed her softly.

At that moment Jason started to scream, and Calleigh said: He's hungry, will you join me in the break room, I need to heat up his bottle.

He nodded and left.

A few minutes moments after Natalia and Ryan watched Calleigh and Horatio feeding Jason through the break room door and Natalia said: It looks right, doesn't it?

"Sure does, shall we interrupt?" said Ryan.

"Nah, let them have some alone time, we can interrupt them and get our son later, we got work to do" said Natalia.

"After you my lady" he said as they headed for the DNA lab to work.


End file.
